Aux portes de la Gloire
by Serhana
Summary: Tout oppose Naya Rivera et Heather Morris. L'une est une chanteuse célèbre et l'autre une fan inconnue. Pourtant, le destin les rapproche. Mais comment rester unie lorsque deux mondes les séparent ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Bon alors voilà, suite à un rêve sur Naya, j'ai eu une idée de Fanfiction sur Heya ! Aucun élément de Glee ne sera intégré à cette FF là. _**

**_En espérant que cette nouvelle FF vous plaira ! _**

* * *

**Aux portes de la Gloire**

**Prologue**

_Point de vue : Heather_

Le froid. Mordant, glacial.

Il me paralyse le corps tandis que je garde les yeux rivés sur la lettre que je tiens. Le vent fait voltiger mes cheveux tout autour de moi, me fouette le visage sans douceur. Des mèches s'envolent, tournoient, reviennent frapper mes pommettes déjà rougies par la température.

La vie est un long fleuve tranquille.

Était.

Avant qu'elle n'entre dans ma vie et chamboule tout ce que j'avais prévu.

Au fond, je crois que j'ai toujours su que nous n'étions pas faites l'une pour l'autre. Deux mondes nous séparent. Deux réalités bien différentes et je ne peux pas lutter dans la sienne. Pas dans cet univers auquel je n'appartiens pas. Et n'appartiendrai jamais.

Elle est la perle rare, l'unique femme que j'ai aimé et que je continuerai à aimer sûrement pour le reste des mes jours. Mais elle est aussi une liberté que je n'ai aucun droit de conserver pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de l'enfermer à double tour et de la voir dépérir auprès de moi.

Elle fait mon bonheur.

Elle fait mon malheur.

Je lève mon regard au loin, vers cette océan dont la couleur grise n'a rien à envier au ciel qui me surplombe. Même les éléments partagent la peine que j'éprouve.

Non, plus que de la peine. J'ai l'impression de m'arracher le cœur, de me tailler les veines. J'ai l'impression de me priver de mon oxygène, de retourner dans le noir lorsqu'elle a sut me montrer la lumière.

Ma passion.

Ma destruction.

Je dois la quitter. La libérer. Lui faire comprendre que je l'aime tellement que je suis prête à ce sacrifice pour elle. Pour qu'elle vive sa vie sans avoir à se soucier de moi. Son poids lourd, ses chaînes qui l'entravent et la retiennent au sol lorsqu'elle devrait s'élever.

Le claquement de la porte résonne encore à mes oreilles. Dernière image que j'ai d'elle. Et je crois que mon cœur continue de se briser. Est-ce possible ? Puis-je souffrir encore plus qu'à cet instant ? Puis-je me sentir plus seule que je ne l'ai jamais été ?

Une larme roule sur ma joue. S'écrase sur la lettre.

J'ai pris ma décision. La plus dure que j'ai jamais eu à décider. Mais la quitter est le dernier cadeau que je puisse lui offrir.

Les doigts tremblants, je déplie le papier et relis les derniers mots que je lui adresse. Oui je dois lui expliquer. Lui raconter l'histoire telle que je l'ai vécue. Qu'elle comprenne mon choix et les raisons qui me poussent à agir.

Je fais ça pour elle.

Je suis fébrile. J'ai mal.

Si mal.

Mes lignes défilent sous mes yeux, prennent vie dans ma tête. Et je l'imagine en face de moi, écoutant ces mots que j'ai tant de mal à sortir.

Naya.

Comment lui expliquer mon geste ? Comment lui expliquer que je l'aime tellement que je suis sur le point de tout abandonner ? De l'abandonner elle ?

Que fait-elle ? Défile-t-elle dans les rues de New-York à ma recherche ? Essaye-t-elle de ne plus penser à rien ? Se doute-t-elle de la solitude qui l'attend dans cet appartement que je déserte ? Que ressentira-t-elle ?

Tristesse ?

Colère ?

Gratitude ?

Et voilà. L'appartement, _notre_ appartement, n'abrite plus rien de moi. Seulement quelques souvenirs que nous partageons à deux. Je ne veux même pas me retourner. Je ne veux pas avoir la faiblesse de me rappeler nos moments ensembles, nos moments rien qu'à nous.

Alors je marche.

Je sais où aller, où me diriger. Ma valise tire sur mon bras, me fait mal, mais je ne sens que la douleur qui me transperce le cœur. Qui me ronge comme de l'acide.

Et pourtant je marche.

Les roues crissent sur le bitume, le vent n'arrange pas mon avancée. Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, chassées par les bourrasques. Je suis en train de quitter celle que j'aime.

Mais je marche.

Sans me retourner, sans laisser son sourire me tirer à nouveau vers notre appartement. Parce que si j'y retourne, je la condamne.

La gare s'élève à présent devant moi. Les gens vont et viennent, forment un tas pressé de rejoindre les trains. Et moi, immobile au milieu de cette foule, les yeux levés vers le tableaux d'affichage, je suis écrasée par la solitude. Sa main chaude n'est pas dans la mienne, elle ne me transmet pas sa force de vivre et son courage. Toutes les couleurs ont disparu de mon monde, remplacées par du gris terne qui m'agresse. Les rires ne sont plus que pleurs. Son parfum ne m'enivre plus au-delà du possible.

Une voix métallique. Destination : Chicago.

Je sais que je vais devoir répondre aux questions que me poseront mes parents. Ils vont me voir arriver, seule, valise en main et cœur déchiqueté. Mais je ne supporte pas de rester à New-York sans elle. Je n'ai même plus la force de rejoindre ce qui avait été autrefois mon nid douillet.

Trop de souvenirs.

Notre premier baiser, ma première faiblesse.

Mes pieds me mènent sur la voie et je tente de ne pas prendre garde à mon âme qui hurle à pleins poumons, me supplie de rester.

On me jette des regards curieux.

Suis-je devenue une bête de foire ? Un animal de zoo ?

Oui, ils me connaissent. Ils m'ont vu à son bras, ils m'ont vu dans ses bras. Ils m'ont vu au travers d'émissions, au travers de ses paroles, au travers de photos volées. Ils savent l'histoire. Ils savent notre amour et notre destruction.

Comprennent-ils mon choix ?

Qu'importe…Je ne leur demande rien. Ils ont leur part de responsabilité dans ma chute.

Alors je ne veux même pas poser les yeux sur eux. Je sèche mes larmes.

Je ne veux pas leur montrer l'image de cette fille brisée et effondrée. Je ne veux pas que de gros titres viennent s'ajouter à mon acte. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse l'atteindre elle.

Pour la dernière fois, je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi.

Non Naya. Je ne leur laisserai pas voir le mal que je me fais en te quittant. Je ne demande même pas à ce qu'ils comprennent. Seule toi en ait le droit. Car je ne fais rien pour eux.

J'avance. Le train ne devrait plus tarder et bientôt je redeviendrai la fille inconnue qui partage son temps entre la danse et son travail dans un magasin. Car après tout, avant notre rencontre, voilà tout ce que j'étais.

Je crois qu'il arrive…

* * *

_Point de vue : Naya_

On m'ouvre la portière pour me laisser descendre. Et comme d'habitude, les flashs crépitent autour de moi, m'aveuglent. Les questions fusent.

Des vautours. Voilà ce que ces gens sont pour moi. Ils sont avides de potins comme des charognards sur une carcasse. J'aimerai pouvoir les incendier, j'aimerai pouvoir leur hurler toute ma rage et ma colère. M'assurer que plus jamais ils ne remettent les pieds ici, que plus jamais ils n'osent s'approcher de ma petite-amie.

Mais cette situation, après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai voulut.

C'est uniquement moi qui ai voulu devenir une star, une célébrité. Je mourrais d'envie d'attirer l'attention sur mon talent et je n'ai rien fais pour calmer les ardeurs des photographes, des journalistes. Je me suis offerte à ce monde sans pitié où l'intimité n'a pas sa place. J'ai offert mon âme à ma musique et jetée mon corps en pâture, pour répondre aux attentes de tous ces gens.

Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Je parviens finalement à entrer dans l'immeuble qui abrite mon appartement et pousse un soupir de soulagement avant de retirer mes lunettes de soleil. Ces derniers temps, les paparazzis sont de plus en plus imposants sur ma vie. Ils ne me laissent plus de répits. Ni à Heather d'ailleurs.

Heather.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement, me rappelle la façon dont je suis partie ce matin. Une dispute. Une énième. Et cette porte qui claque.

C'est la première fois que je perd véritablement mon sang-froid et les mots qui ont traversés mes lèvres ne reflètent pas ce que je pense. J'espère qu'elle le sait, qu'elle l'a compris.

Me pardonnera-t-elle de l'avoir ainsi traitée ? De l'avoir rejeté quand elle ne me demandait que de l'attention ?

J'appelle l'ascenseur.

C'est décidé. En entrant, je la prendrai dans mes bras et l'embrasserai comme je ne l'ai jamais fais. Je lui demanderai mille fois pardon.

Elle ne mérite pas ma colère, ni rien de négatif de ma part. Elle a fait de moi une femme meilleure. Bien meilleure que je n'aurais jamais pu l'être. Elle a su voir au fond de moi, au travers de mon allure de petite fille pourrie gâtée et de ma carapace.

Elle ne voyait pas la chanteuse.

Ne voyait que moi.

Je suis prête à tout pour la rendre heureuse. J'ai sans doute mis du temps à le comprendre mais maintenant ça me paraît tellement logique… Ma vie se résume à elle.

Elle m'a aimé malgré mes défauts, malgré tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle m'a soutenue, m'a fais confiance. Et je me rend compte que je ne l'ai jamais remercié pour ça.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin sur le couloir de mon appartement. Tout est éteint, tout est calme. Le silence est uniquement perturbé par le bruit des portes qui se referment derrière moi.

- « _Heather ?_ »

Rien.

Pas de réponse.

Mon cœur s'accélère mais mon cerveau m'impose de rester calme. Elle doit simplement avoir rejoint ses amis. Elle va revenir dans la soirée et je m'excuserai comme il se doit.

Je m'avance dans le noir et pose mes clés sur la commode.

J'ai dis tellement de choses qui ont dépassé ma pensée…Comment ais-je pu être aussi odieuse avec Heather alors qu'elle a toujours cru en moi ? Ne m'a jamais rien demandé ?

Je secoue la tête.

Quand elle rentrera, je lui dirais combien je regrette. Et je lui dirai que j'ai pris la décision de m'éloigner de la scène, le temps que notre couple retrouve sa stabilité. Car la perdre est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Je le redoute.

Le craint.

Si elle disparait de ma vie, alors je redeviendrai sûrement cette gamine paumée qui ne savait pas où aller, qui ne savait que vendre sa voix au plus offrant et qui n'attendait rien de personne.

Je ne le permettrai pas.

Le salon est étrangement vide. Sans sa présence. Et mon cœur accélère douloureusement. Quelque chose a changé, je peux le sentir.

De plus en plus angoissée, je m'approche de notre étagère.

Nos photos.

Il n'y a plus que les miennes. Les siennes ont disparu.

Je me retourne, regarde autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi n'y sont-elles plus ? Où est passée Heather ?

Je m'agite, j'ouvre les placards. Ses dvd et ses livres ne sont plus là.

Le souffle me manque et je ne réfléchis plus.

Je suis paniquée.

Je lâche le manteau que je tenais encore sur mon bras et me précipite dans notre chambre. Mes talons cognent sur le parquet autant que mon cœur contre ma poitrine. J'ouvre la porte à la volée, cours vers l'armoire.

C'est impossible…

J'écarte les portes.

Manque de défaillir.

Ses vêtements ont désertés, ses chaussures, tout ce qui porte sa marque et son odeur…

Je erre. Je désespère, une main sur la poitrine. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. La tête me tourne.

Tout a disparu. Tout ce qui était à Heather.

Elle est partie.

M'a abandonné.

Je trébuche à terre et les larmes se mettent à couler. Je dois rêver, je vais sûrement me réveiller.

A genou, par terre, je n'ai même plus la force de relever la tête. Mes cheveux tombent devant moi comme un rideau obscur. Et de sentir son parfum qui flotte encore ne fait qu'aggraver la tristesse qui m'enserre à m'en étouffer.

Pourquoi me laisse-t-elle seule ? Pourquoi est-elle partie sans m'en parler, sans me prévenir ?

Je rejette la tête en arrière. Les larmes noient ma vision mais j'aperçois quelque chose sur le lit. Une chose que je redoute plus que tout.

Je me redresse, tremblante, et récupère la lettre posée sur l'oreiller.

Le dos collé contre le sommier, je plonge dans ce bout de papier. Un bout de papier qui est en train de changer ma vie.

Une écriture.

Son écriture.

Ses mots.

Son adieu.

Je n'arrive pas à lire. Mes larmes ne font que dégringoler. L'encre coule, les phrases se déforment. Et pourtant, elles continuent de se planter dans mon âme comme une arme mortelle.

Pourquoi me fais-tu ça Heather…

Je m'y replonge. Déchiffre encore.

A corps perdu, cœur brisé.

« _Naya, _

_J'ignore comment débuter cette lettre. J'ignore même pourquoi je t'en laisse une. Est-ce que cela va t'aider à avancer ? Est-ce qu'elle va t'aider à comprendre ? A tourner la page ? _

_Je ne sais plus. _

_Je n'en peux plus. _

_Ces derniers mois ont eu raison de moi. Je suis trop faible pour rester à tes côtés et me battre pour te garder. Pas quand le monde à qui tu appartiens t'appelle chaque jours. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une célébrité, je quitte une femme. Une femme que je vois souffrir en permanence. Je t'étouffe, tente de te détourner de ce chemin que tu as choisi. _

_Alex a été la goutte en trop. Celle qui a fait déborder le vase. _

_Sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Comment pourrais-je après tout ce que tu m'as offert ? Tout ce que je n'aurais imaginé, ni même espéré. _

_Je ne parle pas de tous tes cadeaux, de tout ce matériel. Je parle de toi. De la personne que tu es vraiment et pas celle que tout le monde croit connaitre. _

_Je t'aime trop pour détruire qui tu es devenue. _

_Alors je pars._

_Je pars parce que tu mérites d'atteindre tes rêves. Et si je reste à tes côtés, tu n'y parviendras jamais. _

_J'ai décidé de retourner chez mes parents. Partir d'ici est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé…_

_Mais je sais que lorsque le train m'emmènera loin de cette ville, ton image me suivra. Comme elle le fera à jamais…_

_C'est sûrement mieux comme ça…_

_Mais tu me manques déjà._

_Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. _

_Heather _»

Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Moi ici et elle là-bas ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Je froisse la lettre, le poing fermé. Mes larmes s'écrasent à terre.

Heather.

Notre histoire était tellement unique…

Comment l'oublier…?

* * *

_**Un petit début assez court, juste pour voir si l'histoire vous plait. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Un : Joyeux anniversaire**

_Point de vue : Heather_

Un an plus tôt : 

- « _Ca vous fera quatorze dollars et cinquante cents. _»

La cliente farfouille un instant dans son porte-monnaie avant de me tendre la somme réclamée que je n'oublie pas de compter silencieusement. Avec l'argent, on est jamais trop prudent. Et j'ai besoin de ce travail. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer parce que je tiens mal les comptes.  
Rassurée quant au montant, je lui tends le sac et n'oublie pas de sourire en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Sourire qui s'efface aussitôt la cliente partie.  
La journée est bien trop longue et ma nuque ne cesse de me faire mal. Attendre chaque minutes qu'une personne veuille bien s'arrêter dans ce petit magasin, coincé dans les rues étroites de New-York, est une véritable torture. J'ai besoin de bouger, de m'évader.  
Besoin de vivre.  
Je ne supporte pas d'être un automate.  
Bonjour. Merci. Au revoir.  
Je regarde dehors, en manque de liberté. Mais un mouvement au fond de la boutique attire mon attention et je me retiens d'éclater de rire.  
Ava agite ses bras dans tous les sens et son visage crispé me hurle de venir l'aider. Bien sûr, lorsque sa cliente se retourne vers elle, ma meilleure amie feint de réfléchir à la tenue qui lui irait le mieux, prenant un air sérieux, un doigt sous le menton.  
Quelle comédienne !  
Dès que la femme a le dos tourné, elle recommence à s'agiter, brassant de l'air.  
Peine perdue, je bouge les lèvres pour lui faire comprendre que je ne viendrai pas. Je n'arrive pas à cacher mon rire devant sa moue suppliante.  
Si il y a bien quelque chose qu'Ava déteste, c'est être accaparée par des clients qui lui demandent des conseils vestimentaires. Et en temps normal c'est moi qui m'en serait occupée. Mais là, l'occasion est trop belle et la voir appeler au secours est un véritable délice.  
Ca lui apprendra à voler mes vestes sans me demander.  
Je croise les bras pour la regarder et sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Elle attend que sa cliente soit trop occupée à regarder une chemise et plonge sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un joli petit billet vert.  
Ses lèvres esquissent un « _s'il te plait_ » qui me fait une nouvelle fois sourire.  
Je me décide finalement à me lever du tabouret sur lequel j'avais pris place et referme le magazine que je m'apprêtai à lire.

- « _Je te revaudrai ça_, me glisse-t-elle à l'oreille lorsque je la rejoins. »

Mais elle ne croit pas s'en tirer si facilement. Je ne suis pas là pour la remplacer, juste lui donner un coup de pouce.  
Et au premier coup d'œil, je comprends pourquoi elle n'arrive pas à satisfaire sa cliente.

- « _Tu lui donnes des vêtements qu'elle considère comme banals. Regarde cette coupe et sa couleur. Elle veut avoir l'air jeune. Et ses vêtements ont un côté provoquants. Conclusion ? _»

Ava regarde la femme, puis se retourne vers moi en chuchotant.

- « _Une vieille au string à moitié sorti qui cherche à rajeunir sans avoir recourt à la chirurgie esthétique alors qu'elle en aurait bien besoin ?_ »

Je retiens difficilement mon rire et il ne sort de ma bouche qu'un pouffement étouffé qui attire pourtant l'attention de la cliente.  
Et si Ava parvient parfaitement à ne rien laisser paraître, ce n'est pas mon cas.  
Seule solution, me cacher le visage avec une main, le temps de retrouver ma contenance. Heureusement que ma meilleure amie arrive à lui faire tourner la tête vers un gilet car sinon je suis sûre que j'aurais fini par m'étouffer. Et Ava s'en rend compte car elle m'écrase distraitement le pied, m'arrachant un cri silencieux. Je ne manque pas de la fusiller du regard et croise les bras pour lui montrer qu'elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller.  
Elle me tire la langue et renseigne sa cliente comme si elle avait toujours su ce qu'elle cherchait dans ce magasin.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel, sourire aux lèvres puis finis par repartir en direction de mon tabouret où mon magazine m'appel. Heureusement que la fin de journée est proche car je n'en peux plus de tous ces gens exigeants qui n'éprouvent aucune gratitude pour le travail qu'on fournit pour eux. On ne dirait pas, mais le travail de vendeuse est terriblement éprouvant. Nous ne sommes pas que des marchandes, nous sommes aussi des conseillères vestimentaires, des psychologues et des profilers. À notre façon bien sûr.  
Sauf Ava.  
Ava est…Juste elle. Et c'est comme ça que je l'adore. Elle n'aime pas les gens, n'aime pas les vêtements et pourtant elle est là, à faire croire aux clients qu'ils l'intéressent.  
D'ailleurs la voilà qui revient pour faire régler le veston choisi.

- « _Passez une bonne journée Madame. Au revoir._ »

Elle continue de sourire quelques secondes et, une fois la femme partie, pousse un grognement exaspéré.

- « _Non mais tu as vu cette peau de vache ? A croire que rien dans la boutique ne lui plaisait ! Elle me regardait de haut et a même osé me demander si je m'y connaissais vraiment en vêtements ! Heureusement que j'ai réussi à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. _»

Je lui lance un regard par-dessus mon magazine pour lui rappeler qui lui est venue en aide et elle balance ses cheveux roux en arrière, tout en agitant la main.

- « _Ne me regarde pas comme ça Heather. J'aurais trouvé même sans ton aide tu sais.  
- Ca c'est la meilleure ! La prochaine fois je te laisse te faire crucifier par la cliente.  
- Non c'est bon ! Je plaisantais ! Tu es la grande reine du conseil vestimentaire ! _»

J'éclate de rire tout en tournant une nouvelle page.

- « _Voilà au moins une parole censée venant de la bouche d'Ava Miller._ »

Elle ferme la caisse et tire un autre tabouret à côté de moi.  
Silencieuse quelques minutes, elle ne tarde pas à laisser échapper un immense soupir. Soupir traduit par un magnifique : « _lâche ce magazine et parle-moi je m'ennuie ! _».

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_ »

Elle rapproche encore son tabouret du mien et regarde par-dessus mon épaule.  
Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit l'article ! Qu'elle se moque !  
Je tente de le refermer à toute vitesse mais elle est plus rapide que moi et me l'arrache des mains. Elle se lève aussitôt et se met à l'abri derrière la caisse.

- « _Ava ! Rends-le moi tout de suite !_ »

Un simple coup d'œil à la page fait apparaître un énorme sourire sur son visage et elle me tire la langue d'une façon moqueuse.

- « _Encore en train de baver sur ta chanteuse hein.  
- Je ne bave pas. Maintenant rends-le moi !_ »

Je tends le bras mais elle se recule et garde le magazine collé à elle.

- « _Attends Heather…  
- Quoi ?_ »

Elle plisse soudain les yeux et me désigne le visage, l'air terriblement sérieuse.

- « _Regarde ! Regarde-toi !  
- Mais quoi ?  
- Tu as encore un peu de bave au coin des lèvres ! _»

Elle éclate de rire à l'instant où je me précipite vers elle pour la tuer.  
Un cri de panique sort de sa bouche et elle se met à courir entre les rayons pour échapper à mes bras tendus. Nous tournons en rond pendant quelques secondes mais elle se retourne subitement face à moi et me montre le magazine, les sourcils froncés.

- « _N'approche pas, créature lesbienne ! Ou bien tu subiras mon courroux et tu pourras dire adieu à l'article sur ta Naya Rivera favorite !_ »

Je me fige aussitôt. Lève les mains comme pour l'apaiser.  
Bien sûr qu'elle connait mon point faible, après tout c'est ma meilleure amie.  
Calme-toi Heather !  
C'est la photo de Naya qu'elle s'apprête à déchirer.  
Ne pas précipiter les choses.

- « _Ava, je te laisse la vie sauve si tu me rends gentiment ce magazine sans geste brusque…_ »

Nous nous défions un instant du regard.  
Mais la situation est trop ridicule et ma meilleure amie ne tarde pas à éclater de rire.  
Que j'imite aussitôt.  
Nous sommes de grands enfants incapables de sérieux. Déjà lorsque nous étions petites, nos parents ne voyaient en nous que des petites boules d'énergies qui ne faisaient que courir partout et danser dès qu'une note de musique retentissait. Et malheureusement pour eux, cela ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps. Nous sommes toujours aussi inséparables, toujours aussi folles, déjantées, et le fait d'avoir une collocation ensemble ne nous aide pas.  
Surtout que maintenant Ava travaille avec moi.  
À bout de souffle, les côtes douloureuses tant je ris, nous finissons par rejoindre nos tabourets respectifs.

- « _Tu peux me rendre mon magazine maintenant ?_ »

Je dois l'avouer, ne pas avoir fini mon article sur Naya Rivera me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ragots sur une énième de ses conquêtes.  
Je suis sûr que cette fille doit être moche de toute façon.

- « _Je ne comprendrais jamais ton obsession pour cette fille. Tu sais quand même que c'est juste une chanteuse produite par la société américaine et que c'est son corps de rêve qui se vend plus que ses cd ?  
- Tu as tord. Elle a une voix superbe et ses chansons ont une réelle profondeur. Mais les gens ne cherchent même pas à les comprendre.  
__- Heather, tu ne vas pas me dire que sa sculpture ne te fais aucun effet ? Et que le fait de savoir qu'elle est aussi lesbienne que toi ne force pas ton imagination ?_ »

Trop tard. Me voilà en train de rougir furieusement devant le sous-entendu d'Ava.  
Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me contrôler dès qu'on parle de cette chanteuse ? C'est pourtant dingue, je ne la connais même pas !

- « _Tu sais que tu me fais peur des fois Heather. A croire que tu es littéralement amoureuse d'elle !  
- Haha très drôle _! »

Je lui arrache mon magazine des mains et me force à le fermer pour lui montrer qu'elle a tord. Tant pis pour ce que les paragraphes disent d'elle et surtout, tant pis pour ces instants où je peux détailler chaque ligne de son visage.  
Il faut dire qu'Ava a un peu raison lorsqu'elle dit que son physique ne me laisse pas indifférente. Qui pourrait résister à cette silhouette parfaite ? À ce teint mâte qui lui va si bien et à ses yeux si…

- « _Non mais j'y crois pas !_ »

Je sursaute subitement et cligne des paupières devant une Ava aux yeux écarquillés.

- « _Ma parole tu étais en train de penser à elle !_ »

Je veux lui dire de ne pas faire l'idiote mais rien n'y fait et elle éclate de rire devant mon visage rougi. Encore.  
Et même l'arrivée d'une nouvelle cliente n'y fait rien.  
Je sens que la fin de la journée va être très longue.

_Point de vue : Naya_

Mon verre se remplit à nouveau. Je ne sais même pas qui rajoute de l'alcool à l'intérieur. Et de toute façon je m'en fou.  
Du temps qu'il est plein.  
Je le vide d'une traite. J'en frissonne tandis que le feu se répand dans ma gorge.  
Je déteste boire.  
Mais j'aime le faire en même temps.  
Parce que ça me fait tout oublier. M'oublier moi.  
Encore !  
Nouvelle gorgée.  
Incapable de m'arrêter.  
La fille en face de moi m'accorde un sourire enjôleur et l'excitation du jeu me gagne rapidement. L'alcool accélère tout dans ce genre de soirée.  
Un signe d'elle et me voilà à ses côtés, une main sur sa cuisse et la bouche au creux de son cou. Je lui arrache des soupirs.  
J'aime ça.  
J'entends vaguement les sifflements autours de nous tandis que mes doigts disparaissent sous sa jupe.  
Je sais bien que je suis censée me contrôler. Mais ce soir j'ai juste envie de m'amuser.

- « _Tu devrais te calmer sur la boisson._ »

Je me sens tirée en arrière et ma proie fronce les sourcils en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.  
Ma vision est floue, imparfaite, mais j'arrive à reconnaître Alexandra Rizo. Incapable de la confondre, elle est la seule personne ici à avoir un peu plus de trente ans. Et puis elle ne semble pas du tout éméchée et elle porte encore son tailleur.  
D'ailleurs, je me rend compte que je suis en sous-vêtements.  
Mais où sont passés mon pantalon et mon maillot ?  
Je commence à lui poser la question mais mon agent semble en colère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et je me tais aussitôt.  
Les ennuis commencent je crois.

- « _Tranquille Alex, je fais juste profiter de la soirée à…_ »

Je me rend compte que j'ignore le nom de ma future conquête et tourne la tête vers elle pour le connaître.  
Mais Rizo ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

- « _Je me fiche de cette fille. Tu as vu ton état ? _»

Si je pouvais me regarder dans une glace, je suis sûre qu'elle m'aurait vomi mon reflet.  
Miroir, mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle du royaume ?

- « _Allez viens ! _»

Elle me prend par le bras et me force à me lever. Et si l'inconnue proteste, je n'oppose aucune résistance. De toute façon j'en suis bien incapable. J'ai déjà du mal à tenir debout alors tenir tête à Rizo serait une véritable épreuve.  
Tout tourne autour de moi. Les gens rient, s'embrassent et certains chutent à terre. Les corps s'emmêlent sans dessus-dessous comme une toile d'araignée humaine qu'on aurait tissé dans mon salon.  
L'alcool coule à flot un peu partout et je vois même de la poudre blanche circuler. Et je ne suis même pas sûre de reconnaître la moitié des visages présents.  
Lieu de débauche.  
Lieu de tous les interdits.  
Rizo me porte à moitié. Je suis incapable de marcher droit. Tout se mélange. Le haut et le bas ne font qu'un tandis que la pièce se transforme en toupie géante.  
C'est moi où les murs bougent ?  
Je pose la question à mon agent mais elle se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.  
J'attrape un verre qui traîne sur ma table basse et le vide d'un coup avant d'éclater de rire.  
Une porte s'ouvre devant moi et je suis précipitée à l'intérieur. La lumière éclatante qui se reflète sur les murs immaculés m'agresse aussitôt les yeux et je cligne des paupières en levant la main pour me protéger.

- « _Pourquoi tu m'emmènes…On est où ?  
- Dans ta salle de bains Naya.  
- Et pourquoi tu m'emmènes là ?  
- Parce que tu as besoin de décuver un peu et que ce n'est pas en restant accrochée au décolleté d'une blonde, la main sous sa jupe et un verre dans l'autre que tu y arriveras._ »

Rizo referme la porte derrière nous et me fait assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.  
Mais à peine a-t-elle le dos tourné que je bascule en arrière et me retrouve à l'intérieur, secouée d'un énorme éclat de rire.

- « _C'est pas vrai…_ »

Elle m'aide à en sortir difficilement - il faut dire que mon état n'arrange rien -, et juge plus sûr de me faire assoir sur le sol.

- « _T'es sûre que c'est ma salle de bain ?  
__- Oui j'en suis certaine._ »

Si elle le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai alors.  
Je ferme les yeux. De toute façon ils l'ont décidés. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que je suis censée fêter. Peut-être un nouvel album.  
Je pose la question à Rizo occupée à jouer avec le robinet et un gant de toilettes.

- « _C'est le début de ta tournée à New-York et je te rappelle que ton premier concert est demain soir. _»

Elle s'accroupit à ma hauteur et plaque sans douceur le gant de toilette glacée sur mon visage.

- « _Ah bon ? On est à New-York ?_ »

C'est pour ça que cette salle de bain ne me dit rien. Il faut dire que j'y suis tellement peu souvent.

- « _Ecoute Naya, je sais que tu es jeune et que tu aimes profiter mais il faut que tu te calme avec ce genre de soirée. Ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour ton image. Tu vas finir par faire la une des journaux à cause de la cocaïne qu'on peut trouver dans le nez de tes amis et non plus à cause de ton talent.  
- Tu peux regarder mon nez moi j'ai rien ! _»

Je lève la tête pour lui prouver mais elle me force à rester tranquille.

- « _Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faut que tu fasses attention. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire ce genre de choses tous les jours. Et puis tu m'avais dis que tu ne fumais plus !  
- Oh, une petite cigarette ou deux n'a jamais tué personne…  
- Par contre ta voix si.  
- Si ma voix est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à ces cigarettes. Alors tu devrais plutôt les remercier. _»

Le froid sur mon visage me fait du bien et ma vision se fait un peu plus nette. Par contre, mes idées sont toujours autant embrouillées.

- « _Tu as encore déchainé la presse, tu le sais ça ?  
- Dios Moi ! Ils ont appris que j'étais lesbienne !  
- Non, ça l'Amérique entière le sait déjà. Tu fais parler de toi avec toutes tes conquêtes. A croire qu'aucune fille ne te résiste.  
- Que veux-tu, je suis irrésistible. Ça doit être mon côté hispanique ! _»

Je baisse malencontreusement mes yeux en direction du décolleté de Rizo. Et à la superbe vue que j'y découvre, ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Mon bras se lève toute seule et mes doigts viennent effleurer sa poitrine généreuse.  
Ce qui me vaut une tape sans douceur sur la main.  
Je regarde mon agent, la bouche entrouverte.

- « _Pourquoi tu me frappes ?_ »

Elle souffle, exaspérée, et enlève le gant de toilette de mon front.

- « _Tu es irrécupérable Naya. Tu le sais au moins ?  
- Et toi t'es canon pour une femme de trente-quatre ans._ »

Je pense que j'exagère. Mais je sais aussi que mon attitude lui plait. Sous ses airs de prude, elle cache une véritable couguar.  
Oh bien sûr elle m'a déjà reproché mon caractère entreprenant et tente toujours de me dire « Naya, tu n'as que vingt-trois ans. » mais au fond j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.  
Je ne la laisse pas se relever et la tire vers moi, la précipitant sur mes genoux.

- « _Naya…_ »

Elle tente de me repousser mais je sais qu'elle ne résistera pas longtemps.

- « _Oh allez Alex. Comme si c'était la première fois._ »

Je remets une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière ses oreilles et m'avance à sa rencontre, m'emparant de ses lèvres pulpeuses. J'enfonce aussitôt ma langue à la recherche de la sienne et mes mains prennent vie sur son corps.  
Une dernière tentative pour résister à mes assauts.  
C'est un échec.  
Son gilet se retrouve précipité à terre et la voilà qui s'installe plus confortablement sur moi. Ses doigts se glissent dans ma chevelure tandis que je lui enlève sa chemise.  
Elle sera inutile pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

_Point de vue : Heather_

- « _Joyeux anniversaire ! _»

Je sursaute et lâche le sac que je tenais lorsque Ava, Luc et Caroline me sautent dessus en hurlant comme des enfants. Ils bondissent autour de moi et me force à m'assoir sur le canapé tout en riant.  
Quant à moi, malgré mon lit qui hurle pour que je le rejoigne, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement devant la surprise qu'ils ont préparé.  
Notre appartement regorge de décorations à mon attention et mes amis arborent ces chapeaux de papiers.  
Alors voilà pourquoi Ava a demandé à quitter le travail plus tôt ?

- « _Alors, tu aimes ?_ »

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, je les prends dans mes bras et ce qui débute par un câlin amical finit en une espèce de gros tas tombé sur le tapis.  
Nos rires se mélangent et je me sens parfaitement heureuse.

- « _Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions oublier_ ! s'exclame Luc en reprenant place sur le canapé.  
- _Caroline et toi avez fais tout ce chemin juste pour ça…  
- C'est pas « juste pour ça » . On allait pas louper les vingt-deux ans de notre HeMo quand même ! _»

Le souvenir du surnom nous fait éclater de rire.  
Pendant de longues minutes nous reparlons des souvenirs qui nous unissent tous les quatre.  
Si certains aiment avoir pleins d'amis autour d'eux, quitte parfois à rien connaître d'eux, moi je me contente de ces trois là. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi et je sais que je peux compter sur au moindre problème. Et que Luc et Caroline soient venu de Philadelphie pour l'occasion me réchauffe le cœur.  
Blottie dans les bras d'Ava, je les écoute raconter leur vie de couple que j'envie tant. Un bonheur à eux qui a commencé il y a tant d'années maintenant. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai connaître ce genre d'amour moi aussi ! Rien que les voir se regarder me donne envie de tomber amoureuse…  
La soirée avance et après de longues discussions, des souvenirs nostalgiques, un repas quasi gastronomique et une bataille de pop corn lancé par Ava, je me retrouve devant la table basse, plongée dans le noir.  
Ma meilleure amie se penche vers moi.

- « _Si le gâteau a un goût bizarre, ne m'en veux pas…C'est une pâtisserie inédite.  
- J'ai le droit d'avoir peur ?_ »

Nous éclatons de rire juste avant que Caroline ne s'approche, les bras chargés d'un gros gâteau surmonté de bougies flamboyantes.  
Mon amie le dépose devant moi et s'assoit à côté de son fiancé.  
Ava me jette un regard désolé devant la mine peu convaincante de la patisserie.

- « _Tu sais que moi et la cuisine on est pas amie alors je t'ai fais un gâteau spécial Ava. _»

J'écarquille les yeux et me tourne vers elle en riant.

- « _Ne me dis pas que…  
- Si_ !intervient Caro. _Elle t'a fais un gâteau aux céréales_ ! »

Nous éclatons tous de rire devant la mine boudeuse d'Ava mais mes amis me pressent pour que je souffle les bougies.

- « _Et après, on te donnera tes cadeaux !  
- Oui mais avant de souffler, elle doit faire un vœu ! _»

Un vœu ?  
Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi mais je sais ce dont j'ai envie. Réaliser le rêve qu'Ava et moi partageons et ouvrir notre propre école de danse. L'école Ava-Morris. Ou Heather-Miller. On a jamais vraiment décidé.  
Oui, si j'avais un vœu à faire, ce serait celui-là.  
Décidée, je me penche et souffle d'un coup toutes les bougies, plongeant la pièce dans le noir le temps que Lucas rallume la lumière.  
Tout le monde applaudit.  
Et de voir les visages rayonnants me rend heureuse.

- « _C'est l'heure des cadeaux_ ! hurle Ava en se levant pour aller chercher le sien. »

Caro et Luc me tendent le leur. Une petite enveloppe toute légère.  
Je l'ouvre et lit la carte qu'ils m'adressent avant de récupérer l'argent qu'ils m'ont offert.

- « _Vous n'auriez pas dû…  
- C'est pour votre future école de danse ! Comme ça au moins on aura un peu participé ! _»

Je les remercie et me précipite vers eux pour les enlacer.  
Ava patiente un moment mais je la voix s'agiter du coin de l'œil et me tourne vers elle en souriant.

- « _A mon tour ! Alors en fait, c'est mon idée de cadeau mais Luc et Caro ont aussi voulu participer._ »

Je leur lance un regard gêné mais ils me font signe d'ouvrir le cadeau que me tend Ava.  
Un joli petit paquet.  
Un peu tremblante, je dénoue le ruban et arrache le papier avant d'ouvrir la boîte.  
Je reconnais à peine la photo de l'album que je me met à sourire bêtement. Naya Rivera.  
Je relève les yeux vers Ava.

- « _Je sais depuis un an ce que je vais t'offrir. En même temps tu me parles toujours de cette fille et vu que son nouvel album est sorti il y a quelques semaines et que tu ne l'as pas encore…_  
- _C'est faux je ne t'en parle pas !  
__- Non mais tu achètes le moindre magazine qui parle d'elle et dans ta chambre il n'y a que des photos d'elle !_ »

Je rougis furieusement tandis que mes amis éclatent de rire.

- « _Merci en tout cas…  
- Non mais tu n'as pas tout ouvert il reste une enveloppe !_ »

Un jour, Ava et ses cris me feront prendre une crise cardiaque, c'est sûr et certain !  
En effet, au fond de la boîte je découvre une enveloppe bien cachée.  
J'ouvre les bords et en tire le papier que je trouve à l'intérieur.  
Mais mon cœur rate un battement dans ma poitrine lorsque je constate que je tiens entre les mains un billet d'entrée pour un concert.  
Les yeux fixés sur le prénom que je lis, je n'arrive pas à réaliser.  
Naya Rivera pour son premier concert à New-York.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise surprise**

_Point de vue de Naya :_

Les flashs crépitent alors même qu'on m'ouvre la portière de la voiture et je descends, piégée dans les lumières aveuglantes. Les journalistes hurlent leurs questions dans un brouhaha assourdissant qui agressent mes oreilles. J'aimerai bien qu'ils se taisent et qu'ils me foutent la paix. Mais à la place leur voix redoublent d'intensité et retentissent dans mon cerveau encore meurtri par la dernière soirée. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est la victime d'un marteau piqueur qui refuserait de s'arrêter malgré mes supplications.

- « _Vois-tu, c'est ça d'abuser de l'alcool la veille d'un concert_, me susurre Rizo.  
- _Tu n'es pas obligée de parler si fort._ »

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Mais à quoi bon le reconnaître ? Je vais lui promettre de ne plus boire, de rentrer dans les rangs comme une brave fille alors qu'à peine le concert achevé j'irais sûrement me prélasser chez moi, inviterais des gens dont je ne connais rien et tout recommencerait. Je l'ai assez fais par le passé pour savoir comment tout cela va se terminer. Pas la peine que je lui donne une parole que je ne tiendrai pas.  
Mes gardes du corps me précèdent et tentent d'éloigner les journalistes de moi tandis que nous avançons vers la salle de concert qui m'accueille le soir-même. Ma première représentation à New-York. Et pourtant, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. Je n'ai à cet instant qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez moi et me prélasser dans un bon bain chaud. Accompagnée si possible. Autant prendre du bon temps.  
Une petite foule est attroupée, parquée par des barrières. Des fans hystériques. Déjà prêtes pour ce soir. Elles hurlent mon nom d'une voix suraiguës qui me donne encore plus mal au crâne. J'en vois même certaines équipées de sac de couchage. Elles ont vraiment passé la nuit entière ici ? Juste pour un concert ?  
Elles se pressent contre les barrières, bras tendus, dans l'espoir que je leur accorde un peu d'attention, un peu de mon temps. Elles rêvent sûrement que je m'approche et vienne leur signer des autographes. Je crois entendre des déclarations enflammées et certaines ont même des propositions plutôt...directes.  
J'aime ça.  
Être au centre de l'attention, de cette agitation constante. Je sais que je dois préserver l'image que je me suis faite. Alors, dans un geste purement provocant que Rizo m'aurait sans doute déconseillé de faire, je baisse à demi mes lunettes de soleil et leur lance un clin d'oeil qui les rendent complètement hystériques..

- «_ Tu ne les trouvais pas assez bruyantes_ ? soupire Alex en m'ouvrant la porte de la salle. _Maintenant on va les entendre jusqu'au bout de la ville. Tu devrais arrêter de te faire remarquer tout le temps, mes oreilles en pâtissent à chaque fois._»

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-elle toujours en train de m'empêcher de rire, de profiter de cette célébrité que je ne dois qu'à moi-même ?  
Je suis consciente qu'elle aimerait que je me fasse plus discrète dans les magazines, que j'arrête de m'afficher avec de nouvelles filles chaque semaines ou avec des bouteilles d'alcool, sortant complètement ivre des soirées. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime. L'enfant terrible de la pop qui n'hésite pas à repousser toutes les limites. C'est grâce à ça que ce vendent mes cd's, mes places de concert.  
Alors pourquoi est-ce que je renoncerais à tout ça juste pour son bon plaisir de me voir enfant parfaite ?  
Je secoue la tête alors qu'on m'entraîne jusqu'à ma loge.  
Elle ne me fera pas changer.  
C'est hors de question.  
Décidée, je pénètre dans la petite pièce et laisse mes maquilleuses s'occuper rapidement de moi. Mon premier concert à New-York se doit d'être parfait, Rizo me l'a assez répété. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'a entraîné ici. De nouveaux essais de son, de nouvelles répétitions de danse qui me font déjà grimacer et bien sûr les lumières. Le show doit marquer les esprits et remplir les salles qui n'affichent pas encore complètes. Tellement de grands projets que mon agent prévoit pour moi.  
À croire qu'elle me veut aussi célèbre que Lady Gaga.  
Et dire que j'étais encore il y a quelques années une simple inconnue qui chantait dans la rue juste parce que la musique était son échappatoire.  
Je croise le regard de mon reflet. Il me toise avec son air supérieur et fier d'enfant gâté, me renvoit l'image d'une fille paumée qui ne sait même pas ce qu'elle fait là, entourée de tous les côtés par une armée occupée à effacer les dernières marques de ma soirée. Les cernes disparaissent, mon teint mâte retrouve son éclat. Mes cheveux noirs dégringolent sur mes épaules et mes lèvres sont peintes de rouge. Ni trop, ni trop peu.  
Je suis tout ce que j'ai rêvé d'être. Célèbre, riche, enviée et désirée. Une chanteuse à part entière.  
Mais le miroir me crache cette autre vérité à la figure. Une vérité qui me serre le ventre et me ferait presque rougir de honte.  
Ma vérité qui dérange.  
Qui est donc cette personne sous le maquillage ? Cette gamine entraînée la-dedans trop tôt et dont le regard a perdu son éclat ? Dont l'étincelle a fini par se consumer pour s'éteindre complètement ?

- «_ Allons ma chérie, un sourire_, m'encourage Alex en renvoyant les filles d'un geste de la main. _Tu es plus belle ainsi._ »

Elle se rapproche de moi, pose ses mains sur mes hanches et son menton sur mon épaule.  
Je me demande parfois à quoi je dois son attitude si protectrice. Agit-elle comme une mère ? Essaye-t-elle de retrouver sa célébrité perdue en m'emmenant toujours plus haut ? Ou bien est-ce juste un moyen de s'assurer que je continue à lui donner le plaisir que son mari peine à lui offrir ?

-« _Tout va être parfait pour ce soir_, poursuit-elle d'une voix douce._ **Tu** vas être parfaite.  
- Et si je ne le suis pas ?_ »

Elle lève un sourcil et fixe mon reflet avec étonnement.

- «_ As-tu déjà échoué ? Fais exactement ce que l'on attend de toi et tu verras que tout se passera bien. Tu maîtrises parfaitement ta voix et tu es superbe... _»

L'une de ses mains disparaît sous mon tee-shirt et m'arrache un frisson. Et ce geste qu'elle voulait rassurant ne fait que m'enfoncer dans l'insécurité que je ressens.  
Mais je ne dois pas me laisser aller.  
Alex a raison.  
Je n'ai jamais échoué et je ne peux pas échouer.  
Je suis Naya Rivera.  
Des lèvres glissent sur ma nuque. Mais la peur qui s'est emparée de moi face à ce concert ne me lâche pas et je n'apprécie pas ses baisers.  
Je n'en veux pas.  
Je me sens écrasée par une pression trop lourde pour moi. Je suis peut-être aller trop vite. Après tout, cela ne fait que deux ans que je chante et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mes concerts se sont déroulés dans des salles mineurs.  
Mes poings se ferment.  
Mon cœur s'accélère.  
J'ignore si je suis prête.

- «_ Alexandra, il faut que je te dise...  
- Non, non_, m'interrompt mon agent en s'écartant brusquement._ Nous ne devons pas prendre de retard sur le programme de cette journée. Tout doit être prêt pour ce soir. Je sais que c'est impressionnant mais tout ce que tu as à faire c'est sortir de ces loges et te dépêcher d'aller sur scène pour échauffer ta voix. Tu as compris ? _»

Rizo m'adresse un demi-sourire et sort aussitôt.  
Me voilà seule.  
Un soupir, un nouveau regard à mon reflet paniqué. Dans un ultime effort, je remet mon masque impassible et confiant. Celui que personne ne pourra percez. Il est temps pour moi de reprendre mon rôle.  
Je relève la tête et me détourne du miroir pour franchir la porte, laissant derrière moi mes doutes. Ne serait-ce que pour un instant.

* * *

_Point de vue de Heather :_

Je n'en peux plus de patienter. J'ai les pieds en feux et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de trépigner, de m'agiter. Je fais quelques pas, retourne vers Ava qui me lance des regards désespérés, marche de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière. Mais rien n'y fait. Les portes ne veulent pas s'ouvrir et cette fichue file refuse d'avancer.  
L'ambiance qui règne est électrique. Partout où mes yeux se posent, je vois des filles surexcitées lire des articles sur Naya, faire des petites pancartes ou encore s'écrire sur les bras, sûrement pour attirer son attention une fois devant la scène. Assises ou debout, devant ou derrière, toutes arborent un sourire gigantesque. Plus jeunes que moi pour la plupart, elles me font me sentir extra-terrestre parmis leur groupe et je remercie silencieusement Ava qui m'a fait la surprise de m'accompagner.  
La pauvre.  
À la façon dont elle lorgne les filles, je me doute qu'elle ne doit pas être à l'aise.

- «_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _me demande-t-elle en captant mon regard. _Mon maquillage a coulé ?_ »

J'éclate de rire et sautille jusqu'à elle pour prendre son bras.  
Heureuse. Voilà ce que je suis à cet instant précis.  
Avec ma meilleure amie, prête à voir un concert que j'attends depuis longtemps.

- « _Je crois savoir pourquoi tu souris bêtement_, plaisante Ava avant de fusiller du regard une fan hystérique un peu trop près d'elle.  
- _Si tu savais ! Je suis si...  
- Émoustillée _? M'interrompt-elle._ Excitée ? Complètement chaude ?_ »

L'idée d'abattre violemment mon poing sur son pauvre bras innocent me traverse un instant l'esprit mais je me retins et lui adresse un sourire forcé.

- « _ Impatiente. J'allais juste dire impatiente.  
- Hum peut-être, mais certaine sont vraiment excitées_, m'assure Ava en me montrant un groupe de filles. »

Et au vue de leurs tenues, ou leurs absences sur certaines parties de leur corps, je dois dire que ma meilleure amie a raison.  
Je détourne le regard pour le concentrer sur ma montre et retint un soupir de frustration. Ils sont en retard d'une dizaine de minutes et cette attente commence à devenir insupportable. Si au moins ils pouvaient nous laisser entrer dans la salle.

- «_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ouvrent pas ? _»

Ava hausse les épaules, sourire aux lèvres, et s'apprête à répondre par une bêtise plus grosse qu'elle lorsque des cris hystériques agressent soudainement mes oreilles.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que déjà je me sens poussée par une véritable marrée humaine.

- « _Je crois qu'ils viennent de le faire_, me confie mon amie en agrippant ma main. »

Il nous faut encore dix bonnes minutes et plusieurs coups de coudes pour enfin atteindre l'intérieur.  
Il règne dans la salle une chaleur étouffante. Les plus courageuses des fans ont réussie à atteindre le devant de la scène mais je tire Ava jusqu'à un coin un peu plus reculé. Je ne serait peut-être pas aux pieds de Naya, mais je serais sûrement mieux placées que d'autres.  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous voilà au milieu d'un océan féminin, masse compacte et hurlante. Je sens que ma meilleure amie aimerait bien tirer les cheveux de certaines filles bien trop proches d'elle mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser où je suis, à ce à quoi je vais assister.  
Je me demande si Naya est aussi belle que dans les magazines. Et sa voix, est-elle aussi parfaite que sur ses cd's ? est-ce qu'elle va chanter en playback ? Est-ce que je suis sous le charme d'une simple poupée américaine, comme me le répète Ava ?  
Je crois que je suis stressée. Je me sens un peu idiote d'ailleurs mais tant pis. Je ne dois pas être la seule dans ce cas.  
Je me tourne vers mon amie pour voir si elle a su se contrôler quant mon regard croise celui d'une autre fille. Elle me fixe, sourire aux lèvres et, comme si le mien en retour était une sorte de permission, la voilà qui s'approche de nous.

- « _Salut_, me dit-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha de la foule._ Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais on ne se serait pas déjà vu par hasard ?_ »

L'excitation de la séduction qui a commencé à s'emparer de moi disparaît dès qu'elle prononce ces mots. Garçon ou fille, homme ou femme, voilà typiquement le genre de chose qui ne me fait aucun effet. Une tactique banal d'approche qui me laisse de marbre. Et c'est bien dommage. J'aurais bien aimé rencontrer quelqu'un. Depuis le temps que je suis célibataire.  
Oh et puis, après tout, rien ne m'empêche de lui répondre. Peut-être qu'elle sera plus intéressante après ce début loupé.

- «_ Elle est avec moi_, répond Ava en s'avançant. »

Le regard de la fille passe de mon amie à moi et s'attarde sur nos mains qu'elle vient de lier avant de lever les siennes, comme pour s'excuser, et de s'éloigner de nous.

- «_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris ?  
- Heather, je sais bien que tu es désespérée en matière de fille mais sérieusement, j'ai rarement vu aussi minable comme première approche_, ricane Ava en me lâchant. _Et pourtant j'en ai vu !  
- Tu te rends compte qu'elle aurait pu être la femme de ma vie ?  
- Alors là j'en doute_, réplique aussitôt ma meilleure amie. _Elle n'est pas ton type et de toute façon j'ai décidé que la seule fille avec qui tu as le droit de sortir c'est ta chanteuse._ »

Elle ponctue sa phrase en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Quant à moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

- « _Tu veux me voir finir vieille fille, c'est ça ?  
- Je préfère que tu finisses seule plutôt que tu ais encore le cœur brisé. _»

Sa voix est dépourvu d'humour cette fois.  
Elle se souvient encore de toutes ces journées où j'ai pleuré mon ex, à la supplier de revenir vers moi.

- «_ C'est de l'histoire ancienne Ava. J'ai fais mon deuil. J'ai envie de passer à autre chose._ »

Elle a peur pour moi, et je lui suis reconnaissante de cette attitude protectrice.

- «_ D 'accord_, finit-elle par soupirer. _Mais cette fille-là n'était pas pour toi !_ »

Nous échangeons un nouveau rire.  
C'est grâce à Ava que j'ai réussi à me relever après avoir appris que ma petite-amie me trompait. C'est grâce à elle si j'ai eu le courage de reprendre goût à la vie. Et aujourd'hui, je ne voudrais l'échanger avec personne.

- «_ J'espère que ta Naya chante bien _! »

* * *

_Point de vue de Naya :_

Les lèvres que j'embrasse sont pulpeuses à souhait, tout comme le corps contre lequel je me presse. Je crois qu'il s'agit de ma chorégraphe. Mais à dire vrai je m'en fou de qui est dans mes bras. Je me fou de tout. Même de ce concert.  
Je rompt le baiser le temps de boire une nouvelle gorgée de vodka. Elle me brûle la gorge, l'estomac, et m'arrache une grimace.  
Pourquoi je continue à boire ?  
Je n'en sais rien.  
Je le fais c'est tout. J'étais prête à monter sur scène, mais j'ai préféré m'emparer de cette bouteille, séduire cette fille et me réfugier dans les coulisses. Je laisse à Alex le moment de célébrité qu'elle espère tant. Je lui laisse les fans, les lumières et la danse. Je lui laisse les autographes.  
Je m'approche de ma chorégraphe et l'embrasse à pleine bouche avant de m'effondrer sur elle en riant, incapable de tenir sur mes pieds. Elle éclate de rire, aussi enivrée que moi.  
Je me dégoûte, je me fais pitié.  
L'une de mes mains disparaît sous son maillot mais je suis brutalement arrachée à son corps de rêve. On me force à me relever sans aucune douceur et je plisse les yeux pour discerner qui a l'audace de poser la main sur moi.  
Rizo.  
Évidemment.

- « _A quoi tu joues ?_ me lance-t-elle avec colère.  
_- Ca ne se voit pas ? J'allais jouer au docteur.  
- Je te signal que tes fans attendent ton entrée sur scène ! Et toi tu picoles !_ »

Elle s'empare de ma bouteille, sourde à mes protestations, et la balance plus loin.

- « _Tu agis comme une gamine_, crache Alex avec mépris. _Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour avoir cette salle ? Pour t'emmener là où tu es aujourd'hui ?  
- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé.  
- Forcément, maintenant que tu as tout._ »

Elle croise les bras, jetant un regard glacial à ma chorégraphe qui juge la fuite plus sûre pour elle, et reporte son attention sur moi.

- «_ Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu as bu. Tu vas tout de suite prendre une douche glaciale et je m'occuperais moi-même de te faire ingurgiter un litre de café. Il est hors de question que je te laisse foutre en l'air tous mes efforts ! _»

Elle m'aggripe par le bras mais je la repousse violemment.  
Je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche, qu'elle pose la main sur moi !  
Je ne veux plus rien d'elle.  
Je titube quelques secondes, la vision floue.

- «_ Tu me fais pitié, Naya_, murmure Rizo. _Tu es en train de tout gâcher.  
- Tu veux que je monte sur scène ? Tu veux que j'assure le show ?_ »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Une pulsion, une répulsion.  
Peut-être la peur de tout, le poids sur mes épaules. La peur de réussir et celle d'échouer, de gagner et de perdre.  
Mes pieds me mènent difficilement jusqu'à l'entrée de la scène où les cris hystériques me tétanisent. J'ai envie de vomir. Mais j'ignore si c'est à cause de l'alcool.

- « _Où est-ce que tu vas_ ? demande Alex.  
- _Je vais sur scène. Je vais dire que ce stupide concert est annulé !  
- Ne sois pas stupide ! Si tu fais ça, tu vas tout perdre. Tu as vraiment envie de te ridiculiser ?_ »

Je sens la menace dans sa voix.  
Je n'en ai rien à faire.  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse de nouveau intervenir, je pénètre sur la scène où je suis accueillie par une véritable ovation. Pour moi ? Ou pour l'image que je donne ? Pour qui tous ces spectateurs sont venus ? Pour laquelle de nous deux ?  
Mes pensées s'embrouillent tout comme mes pieds. Je ne prend même plus garde aux murmures qui se répandent à présent tandis que je m'accroche au micro, souriant comme une idiote.

- « _Bonsoir New-York !_ »

Les cris me rassurent. Même ivre, je fais toujours mon petit effet.

- « _Bonsoir aux charmantes demoiselles et aux charmants monsieur qui sont sûrement gay pour la plupart._ »

Pourquoi le son est-il si fort ? Les lumières si aveuglantes ?

- « _Bienvenue au concert de...de moi ! _»

Je me met à rire bêtement.

- «_ Je sais que c'est sans doute l'événement le plus excitant qui vous arrive cette année, mais j'ai malheureusement le regret de vous annoncer que le concert est fini ! Annulé ! La chanteuse n'est pas en état d'assurer le show. Mon...mon agent qui est là-bas dans les coulisses voulait me forcer à monter sur scène donc, me voilà !_ »

Je crois apercevoir Rizo qui se détourne de moi.  
Elle a honte. Et moi ?  
Moi je ne ressens rien.

- « _Vos billets ont dû coûter cher. Je vous plains ! Afin de vider la salle dans le plus grand calme, vous pouvez prendre les sorties de secours qui sont...quelques parts par-là. Vous trouverez bien ! Merci d'être venu ! _»

Je lâche le micro et regagne les coulisses en titubant.  
Je ne sais même plus ce que je fais. Si j'ai réussi à marcher jusqu'à là.  
Je crois que j'ai fini par terre.  
Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je m'en fou.


End file.
